Dean's necklace
by QuierdoMusic
Summary: The story is told from a OC-perspective. A tag to Fallen Idols, the boys are in a bar, reconnecting and two girls don't know whether they're larping or not. One of them is a Supernatural fan.


**The story is told from a OC-perspective. A tag to Fallen Idols, the boys are in a bar, reconnecting and two girls don't know whether they're larping or not. One of them is a Supernatural fan. **

**:::**

**Larping**

"Finally... guests." I said to my brother, Jerry and moved from my place right beside the bar. Walking over to the guests I took a closer look. Wow... one of them was tall... I mean... he was really... huge... unbelievable. But he looked younger than the other guy, long bangs falling into his face. He had a nice face, with some young features. His shoulders were broad and his arms strong, nevertheless, he still looked more lankier than the other man. God... the older one was just handsome... downright stunning. He had short, brown hair and was wearing a thick leather jacket and worn out jeans.

"Hey guys..." I smiled at them. "A table for two?" The taller one nodded and somehow I got the feeling that I knew the both of them.

As soon as I had them seated, I asked what I could get for them and I couldn't tell that I was very surprised when the taller one just ordered an salad and the other ordered our day's special. "Anything else?" I asked, writing down the order. "Two beers?"

"Yeah... thanks." The leather-jacket man answered.

"Hey... Sophie..." My brother nudged me, when I reached him in the back of the bar. "They're too old."

"Gah... screw you... nah... I just... I don't know..." I shrugged helplessly. "I have a feeling that I know them."

"I'm sure you don't know them." Jerry chuckled. "I guess it's just your wishful thinking."

"Ah... just prepare the food." I glared at him, before I went out of the kitchen again, bringing the two men the beer, before I sat down closer to the both guys, pretending to read the newspapers.

"Are you alright Sam?" The older asked after some time. I could only see him whenever I peeked over the newspaper.

"It's not me who got beaten up by Paris Hilton." The other chuckled. I nearly dropped the papers. What to the holy mother of crap?

"I told you to shut up about it." The other snarled, but his voice got softer again. "Now honestly... what's wrong?"

"Nothing just..." Sam-guy answered, sighing. "I'm just still not really used to being together with you again. Just... give me some time."

I suppressed a chuckled. That was kinda cute. Knowing the names I really got the feeling that I knew these guys, like someone had told me about them... like someone told me really much about them, without me wanting to know any of it.

And suddenly it hit me.

Tam

I jumped up to run into the kitchen. "Take your time with preparing the meal." I tossed at my brother who shrugged and looked annoyed, but seemed to slow down, mumbling something like 'girly', but I didn't care, fetching my cell and dialled.

"Hey, aren't you working?" I heard my best friend say.

"Yeah... I am... uhm..." I swallowed hard. How could I ask her without initiating a river of words. "The books you're reading."

"_Supernatural._" And immediately she was cheering up.

"Yeah, yeah... I know." I tightened my hold on the cell. "What are the names of the..." _friends, brothers? I didn't know what they were._ "Main-characters?"

"Brothers." She knew me too well. "They're called Sam and Dean. Damn it... you still have the books and haven't start reading them yet?"

"No... but... I will... I..." I stammered. "Ah... just come over I need to show you something."

"Soph... I'm busy." Tam whined.

"Get you're ass over here. I don't need you to help in the diner." I reassured her.

"Okay.. maybe I'm not this busy... I'll be there in five minutes. But I don't have much time." She chuckled, hanging up on me.

"So... Tam's coming over?" Jerry asked, trying to sound casual, looking at me.

"She's too old for you." I smirked at him.

"You're both two years younger than me." He turned around, making a face. I just raised my eyebrows, grinning. "Ah... go out of the kitchen." He faced his food again. I laughed and left to wait for my friend and... watch the men.

Just a few minutes later, Tam came into the diner, smiling at me. "Hey, okay... why am I here?"

"Hey" I hugged her, before I shoved her into the kitchen.

"I thought you don't want me to..." She swatted at my hands.

"I don't want you to help out." I turned her around, shoving her towards the little window between the kitchen and the dining-room. "Look."

"What..." She took a deep breath.

"They're called Sam and Dean..." I resisted the urge to cover my ears, her response would be loud.

"Wow... O. M. G." She faced me again. "They're larping."

"Come again?" I held her arm, when she moved, probably to go out to the men.

"Live action role play." She explained, looking at me like I was the most stupid person alive. "Wow... I...they really look like Dean and Sam... like they're described in the book. We need to talk to them... "

"Uhm... no?" I shook my head. "I don't even know whether they're really larfing."

"Larping" She corrected, hypnotised by the men. Both of the guys were looking at the kitchen door, hunger and expectation in their eyes. I needed to bring them their food.

"I'm gonna smack you!" I threatened her. She just flicked her finger at me.

"You can come with me when I bring them their dinner..." I tucked at her arm, intending to fetch the plates.

"Wow... the food is so... typical for them." She smiled.

"You're not gonna say anything." I admonished, stopping her. "Not before you're _sure_ they're lar...whatever."

"Larping. Yeah, yeah... Hey Soph... we have to go out there... you're gonna act like their waitress... and I'm gonna act like your friend... and I'm gonna search for proofs." Her eyes were big and she looked utterly exited.

"Uhu... I'm gonna act like their waitress and you're gonna act like my friend?" I looked at her questioning. "Last time I checked... I was a waitress and you... were my friend."

"You know what I mean." She smiled at me apologizing and followed me outside.

"So boys." I grinned at them. "Here you go."

"Finally." Dean said, causing Tam to squeal, causing me to step on her foot. "I'm starving."

"Thank you." The other guy gave us a dimpled smile.

I watched Tam when she passed me, standing right behind the guy called Dean, staring at his neck, while he ate his food... like a famished man. Sam looked at Tam with big eyes, a single piece of tomato on his fork, his mouth slightly open, not moving. Gosh... he probably thought that Tam was crazy... well I thought she was.

"Okay... Enjoy you're meal." I smiled, pulling my friend with me into the kitchen.

"What was that?" I snapped at her. "Some kind of neck-fetish?"

"They aren't larping." She was disappointed.

"What?" I asked, massaging my temples.

"I don't understand that... the attitudes... the clothes... the faces..." She ran a hand through her hair. "Everything is so... there even is an _Impala_ in front of the diner."

"A car?" I asked.

"No the animal." She made a face. "Of course the car.. it's their car... well... Dean's car... really... Everything is so... _supernatural_..."

"Okay... and why do you think they're not larping?" I titled my head.

"He doesn't have the necklace." She showed me the necklace, she had. "Dean's supposed to wear it and not take it of."

"You're hard-core" I laughed, looking at her necklace. "Tell me again why we... act like friends?"

"Ah... screw you..." She pouted, watching the guys through the window.

"C'mon Tam... maybe they're larping... but the... Dean-guy didn't want to wear a necklace around his neck all the time?" I tried to cheer her up. "Your proofs are pretty convincing... I mean... how many guys called Sam and Dean are dressed like that and have a car like that."

"But... the..." She crossed her arms in front of her chest. "A real fan wouldn't take of the necklace."

"Maybe he lost it..." I chuckled. "Give him yours."

"That's so not funny." She turned to the door to storm off. At the door she stomped her feet, came back and hugged me. "See ya tomorrow."

I laughed, embracing her. "Yeah... see ya tomorrow." I winked at her.

"By the way... I want my Supernatural-books back. Read them." She smiled one last time, before she headed to the door. I laughed shaking my head.

After a while they wanted to pay. When I walked over I realized that the older man really looked pretty beaten up. His eyes tired, bruises on his head.

"... new hunt." I heard the younger of the both man finish a sentence. I coughed, stopping by the table.

I watched closely when Dean fetched his purse, I could see a gun on his waistband. I swallowed... that was definite a real gun.

Taking the money from him, I chewed my lip, there even was a little bit of blood on his shirt.

They stood up, saying their goodbyes. I just stared after them, when they entered the porch.

Could it be?

"Uhm... wait a second." I wanted to hit myself, when they turned around, looking at me. I stood in the door. "I just wondered... uhm.. are you brothers?" I rambled.

"Wow..." Dean laughed. "That's the first time that we're asked whether we're brothers... thanks so much." _Do I have to get that? _

"Yeah... we are." Sam responded. "Why?"

"Uh..." I shrugged. "Just... never mind. Bye and thanks for the tip." I blushed, shutting the door behind me, seeing through the window that they looked at each other, communicating without words, before they went to their car.

They were brothers...

Could it really be?

No... it was a book.

Oh god... I had a headache.

I needed to talk to Tam...

_This time I actually might read __the books_, I thought watching the men leave in their car.

**:::**

**Reviews please...**

**:D As you can see, I love that necklace.**

**Well... my friends who don't look Supernatural have the same, terrible fate like poor Sophie... :D They know much about the boys, without wanting to know.**


End file.
